Just 'Cause I'm bored 8059
by dashi-09
Summary: This time it's Yamamoto's turn ; sequel to Just 'Cause I'm Bored 5980 hope you like. 8059


"Get off me!"

"Aw! Come on Hayato! Don't be so mean!"

"Ugh. I'm too tired to fight you."

We collapsed on his bed as he _finally_ let me hug him. His skin was always soft and his hair smelled like some combination of fruits and cigarette smoke; which had most likely been absorbed into his skull from smoking so much before- he's quit now. He lifted his hand, putting on his forehead.

"You know, Takeshi, if you didn't have those eyes, I would never give in to you." He said as I snuggled my face in his neck.

"Then," I kissed his jawbone, "I'm glad I have these eyes."

He snickered lightly, "Me too."

He sat up, my arms wrapping around his waist automatically. I frowned, "Don't go."

"No. You go. Go and do your math homework. I took notes for you." He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his bag.

"Can't I just copy you?" I whined. I don't like math...

"No." He said, getting out his math notebook.

"Why not?" I asked sadly.

"Because then you'll never learn anything." He said, smacking my head with the notebook, "And I don't want to date a total dumbass."

I grinned, pulling the notebook away, "To late."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled down at me. His smile was one of the most amazing things in the world. So was his ever-so-rare laugh. I loved that. It was music to my ears... or something like that. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Go do your math."

He got off the bed and threw the notebook on the desk. I groaned, but rolled off the bed and sat at the desk.

_He_ is Gokudera Hayato. The stuff I just wrote about was done about 2 hours ago. He fell asleep, and I really don't want to do my math, so now it's my turn to type. Yes, he was typing before. And, since he was talking about the first time we got kissed, I think I'll do the same.

Of course, we've gone further than just kisses in the amount of time we've been together, which is... 5 months, 2 weeks and 6 days. Exactly. Ha! Take that math textbook!

Anyways, it all started, for me, about a month before the kiss. I saw him without his shirt in the boys' locker room and my heart started beating at a crazy speed, faster than at the end of an intense baseball game. And I realised I really liked him. A lot. And I had to do something about it or I would end up having a heart attack.

He was cute. _Really_ cute. I would never tell him I thought that, because he would have blown my head off. But I started taking every chance I could to touch him. He seemed to not notice, which make me happy and sad at the same time.

We were total opposites, and we met all thanks to Tsuna. And even though he's said he hated me, I get to hear 'I love yous' a lot more now. I get to see his smiles and his hear his laugh, and that makes everything mean he's said to me seem as if it never happened.

But I'll never forget that first kiss. Never.

***

"Well, that's alright, isn't it? I mean, it's just a book." I said, looking slightly confused as I walked with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"W-well, I don't think so. I mean, just because it's a book, doesn't mean you should do that." Tsuna said the usual nervousness in his voice.

I laughed and looked over to Gokudera, who was looking really hostile. I noticed we hadn't included him in our conversation. Why not add him now? "What do you think Gokudera?"

He glared at me, his eyes cold, "What?"

"Weren't you listening?" I faked confusion, since he was at least talking to me, I wanted to hold his attention, and looking confused helped do that most of the time.

"No." He answered bluntly, "I was... never mind."

He looked away from me. Desperately trying to keep his attention, I asked another question. "Are you going to buy something from the book fair?"

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera lightly. Gokudera looked from me, to Tsuna and back to me. He looked away and sighed, "I guess so. As long as Juudaime's going."

I don't get why he calls Tsuna 'Juudaime', and it... kind of makes me jealous. How come I don't get a special name? And 'baseball idiot' doesn't count.

Tsuna smiled at him, "Yep! I'm going!"

"Alright. I'll go." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

I was to busy staring at him to notice three guys walking towards us. He pulled out dynamite and I snapped back to reality.

"Don't worry Gokudera-san," Tsuna said, stepping out from behind him, "These are guys who are volunteering to help in the book fair. I said I'd help out too."

"Come on Tsuna-kun! We have to go set up the library." One of the guys said.

Gokudera looked almost disappointed as Tsuna turned to wave, "Alright. See you later Gokudera-san, Yamamoto."

"See ya!" I said, grinning at him.

"See you Juudaime!" Gokudera gave him a thumbs up.

I smiled softly. He was so cute and sweet... If only he could be sweet to me. As Tsuna went with the three other guys, Gokudera turned and started walking away. I didn't want to see his back, so I ran over to him.

"Wait up Gokudera!" I said, swinging my arm over his shoulders.

"Let go of me." He hissed meanly; icy cold.

I couldn't help but laugh, since he was at least talking to me. I let go of him slowly, not really wanting to, but knowing he would blow me up otherwise. I wanted to try and say something, since I didn't like the silence that lingered in the air. I quickly thought of something.

"So, Gokudera," I liked the way his name tasted on my tongue, "Do you like the book we're reading in class? What was it called...? Usagi something."

He looked like he was going to murder me, "It's called Kohaku Usagi. It's not in my style of books I read."

"Why not?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation through his angry mood. He was constantly hitting me and being mean to me since he's stopped smoking.

"I don't like chick flicks." He answered bluntly.

"It wasn't a chick flick." I laughed, simply because I didn't know. I hadn't even read the book. It was just a conversation starter.

"It's from a girl's view of falling for a guy. It's stupid." He huffed.

"Well, all the girls seemed to like it." I laughed, trying to lighten his mood.

"That's because it's about a girl. A stupid girl, who falls for a stupid guy." It wasn't working.

Not wanting the conversation to end, I tried to think of something, "For some reason they liked chapter 14 the most."

"That's because that was the chapter that the guy and girl kissed." He coughed, "Stupid."

I was genuinely curious on how he knew the kissing part was in chapter fourteen, but I shook it off. I attempted to look at his face by bending over and tilting my head. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

His face lit up in a pink blush, "Of course I haven't! You baseball idiot! I have more important things to worry about!"

I snickered lightly; his blush grew. I grinned, "Really? I thought you would have already."

"I don't have the time to care about girls!" He hissed, glaring at me like I just stole something from him, "I have to take care of Juudaime! Plus, I've had to deal with a perverted doctor bringing strange women into his room all the time."

"So... this is because of Dr. Shamal?" I asked, getting into the subject.

"Yes! No! I mean..." He glared at me sharply, "Shut up.... just shut up."

I laughed; even when he was bossy and grumpy and mean he's still cute. He almost fell flat on his face. I looked at him, confused at his unusual clumsiness. Then I saw these guys, looking really sketchy. The guy, who I guessed had pushed him, threw a punch at him quickly, but Gokudera dodged it. He stepped back a bit.

"We have some unfinished business." The guy looked really... smug.

***

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

Typing.

_Why are you on the computer?!? You're supposed to be doing your math!_

I don't like math.

_I know you don't like it, but that doesn't mean you can just not do it._

Yes it does. For me at least.

_No... go and do your math. Now._

But Hayato! That's not fair!  
_  
Yes it's fair!_

You help Tsuna out with his work! Why not me?

_Because you're not a mafia boss._

You're so mean Hayato!

_And you're a moron. Do your math. _

Why do you always have to call me names like that? It hurts me you know.

_Geez, Takeshi, you're so sensitive. I don't mean it. It's just become a habit._

Break it.

_Why?_

Because I don't like it.

_Well, it's not your decision on whither I break the habit or not._

You broke your smoking habit! Why can't you break this one?

_What are you even typing?_

The same thing you were. About those guys and ... yea.

_Why the heck are you typing that up?_

You typed it up.

AWHGGi;sut04badfsi3r5iwbf8d sadfav;o845v;nhdf;safd; a;osfgh49a8t5jkabf;q'bfh;FUWQFIB3;

Bbsj sa55bfs;;;;; u788 89phllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttjsabf.................................

***

Gokudera looked confused, but his face softened. He took out a few sticks of dynamite and threw it at the one guy. The other two guys shoved him to the side and he almost hit the pavement.

It was like one of the times when you feel you're in slow motion. I could see the guys come up beside him and push him as he threw the dynamite. The dynamite must have hit the guy, but I didn't care. I took a few steps forward, must have been a step a millisecond, but it felt like a million years. I grabbed one arm, my other hand catching his back. He looked up at me, his eyes looking almost innocent.

"Who are these guys, Gokudera? Is this another mafia game?" I asked, looking over to the two guys surrounding the third, who had been hit with dynamite.

He stood up, and turned back to look at me. His warm body seemed to disappear in an instant, the slight comforting touch was much to short lived.

"No... This is not a game. This is... well... it's a small gang fight. This guys is an idiot who shoved me and thought I was picking a fight." He said, thumbing over to the three guys.

I ignored the 'small' part. Any gang fight was a bad one. This was Gokudera, who was always in a fight with someone. Mostly me, but that didn't matter. He could have hurt himself; I didn't like that.

I frowned, "You're in another fight?"

"Well, what the-"

One of the guys came up behind Gokudera and shoved him into me. My back slammed hard against a wall and I was pinned between my crush and a wall. As I watched the three guys run off, it took me a second to realize why there was so much pressure on my lips. He was kissing me. Well... it can't really be defined as a kiss, since he was shoved into me and our lips just happened to get so close, but, whatever. But what surprised me even more is that he closed his eyes and actually began kissing me.

Now, having the weird psych that I have, I've imaged what Gokudera's lips would've felt like before. They felt exactly like what I dreamed about- only 10 times better. Maybe even 100 times better, but that's besides the point. The point is, he was kissing me, and I hadn't yet done anything. So I did the things I'd seen in movies. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, pushing off from the wall and adding more pressure to our lips.

Now, Gokudera never asked, but I hadn't had my virgin kiss at the time. I'd lost it in a dare in third grade to kiss a girl I hated. If math were a woman, it would be her. Now, I doubt that kiss counted, so I guess you could say that this was also my virgin kiss. I was just trying to remember every kissing scene I'd ever seen and use that into this. I wanted to leave him speechless. I wanted to show him how much I cared- really cared- for him.

I let go of him slowly, since I needed to breathe. I open my eyes to see if he's angry at me for kissing him so passionately, even if he'd just been kissing me; you know how bad Gokudera's mood swings can be. But, _god _he was _so_ cute. His perfect green eyes were wide with surprise from what we'd just done. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink, almost like a little girl's, and his lips seemed slightly puffy, since I'd most likely kissed him a bit harder than I should've.

But I had to feel it again; the feeling of his perfect, rosy lips against mine. God, it was enough to send me into ecstasy. So I bent down and this time, with a gentle demander, kissed him softly. I could tell that when he kissed back, that he stood on his toes to add more pressure to our lips.

I'll never forget that day. It felt so perfect. So right, to be there, with Gokudera Hayato in my arms.

***

_Are you done yet?_

Almost. Regarding my 'smirk for sex' that Hayato mentioned before, I was smirking. But I'd been looking at-

_Just shut up and do your math!  
_  
But I hate math, Hayato. Please don't make me do it!

_No... do your math.  
_  
Fine but can I go do the di-

_DO YOUR GODDAMNED MATH YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!_

... I love you too.

P.S  
We have yet to tell my father. ;)


End file.
